From DE 10 2012 220 472 A1, a headlamp for vehicles is known, which has a laser module with a laser light source for the generation of a laser light beam. To generate a given light distribution, an optic unit with a deflecting reflector is provided, by means of which a given light distribution is generated. As a cut-off line cannot be generated by means of the deflecting reflector, the laser module can only be used for the generation of a high beam light function. It is, however, desirable that the laser modules can also be used for the generation of at least one light distribution having a cut-off line, as for example low beam light distributions or a dazzle-free high beam.